Melodies of an Angel
by gus.gusis
Summary: She had blond hair that fell on her back, and deep blue eyes, which penetrated me with it's sharp pupil, and she played the most beautiful Melodie with her violin. Hikaru/OC Kaoru/Haruhi, Hikaru's POV. Please give it a chance, R&Rs.
1. Haruhi's Cousin

Ok so if you've visited my profile you mostly would think "_why the hell is she writing a manga fic"_ well the answer is very simple. Because I bloody enjoy reading ANYTHING, so that includes Japanese literature, and OHSHC is my FAVOURITE anime EVER! So I'm writing this, hope you all enjoy it, because I know I'll enjoy writing it.

Disclaimer: OHSHC is a work by Hatori Bisco, I do not own the characters in it, except from the ones created by me, even then, this work is only done for my own amusement, and I don't receive any income for this, just the satisfaction of stress release.

**Melodies of an Angel**

**1. Haruhi's cousin.**

I could never forget when I saw her. Beautiful blond hair falling down her back, pale skin, and a soft smooth melody coming out of her violin, I knew then that it was an angel. She noticed my presence and open her eyes, just so I could find two deep blue eyes, sharp as a cat, I felt as she could see right through me.

It was hard accepting that my brother had finally gotten a girlfriend, Haruhi was amazing, I really liked her, and I was very happy for Kaoru when they started dating, finally his feelings were returned. I'm not going to lie, I was jealous, me too, I loved Haruhi, but I knew it wasn't even as strong as Kaoru's love for her. I only wish to be loved, I don't want to be alone, I don't know if I'll ever be really loved.

I still remember when we were in middle school and we played those pranks to the girls who confessed to us. If a girl wanted to confess to me, then I showed myself and pretended to be Kaoru, I would tell her that I liked her and that if she would agree to date me instead. The girl would always say yes, and then I would scream to Kaoru that she was fine with him. But of course, none of us was fine with a girl who didn't care which one of us she was dating. Girls always cried, but it was only fair, as they made it sad too by hurting us like that.

But the Haruhi appeared, she got to know us, and was able to tell us apart, she made us see how our problems weren't as bad as they seemed, and made us see how terrible we had been to other people. Then, we fell for her, Kaoru who was the most hot-blooded of us kept denying it, but I knew how strong he felt for Haruhi, I like Haruhi, I liked that she was our friend, and I liked that she could tell us apart, but I knew Kaoru liked more than that.

I still remember when they got together, Kaoru was so happy, I could see it in his face, his eyes shined a lot more, and he had this proud look every time he looked at Haruhi. I knew how much he had suffered when Haruhi liked Tono, but Tono didn't felt the same way, there wasn't anything to get between them, and it was a hard battle. The first months of Tono's rejection, Haruhi was sad, and the only thing that made her feel better was Kaoru, but she still refused to date him, saying the she couldn't forget about Tono, until she finally admitted it, her love for Kaoru, she realised that the only thing that made her happy was him, not Tono anymore, and they got together. The whole club was happy.

Even though, they can't act as a couple in school, with Haruhi supposedly being a boy and everything, but you can still notice certain difference, at least me. Haruhi would blush every time Kaoru would hug her, or put an arm over her shoulders. Kaoru would insist on eating Haruhi's lunch and she would make him an extra one, sometimes she even made one for me. Kaoru got jealous every time she did.

Yes, life couldn't be more perfect for them. For me, well I was pretty happy too, it wasn't like everything changed you know, the only thing that changed is that Haruhi spent more time with us, and in class she would always pair up with Kaoru, I didn't mind this, we didn't have much of pair work anyways. I wasn't left out, I wasn't forgot, it was a pretty ideal romance for me, I guess, if I didn't had liked Haruhi maybe it would be even better, maybe I wouldn't have the need to feel loved.

"Hikaru, you ok?" Kaoru asked next to me, we were in the middle of Math class. "You're spacing off an awful lot"

"I'm ok… Math is so boring though" I added casually. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, if you think this class is so boring you are welcomed to leave" said the teacher, an ugly and annoying woman.

"Teacher, that's Hikaru" said Haruhi, as she raised her hand. Teacher glared at her, Kaoru's teeth clenched.

"It doesn't matter anyways, both of them are exactly the same" she pointed out angrily.

"That's not true, of you get to know them, you'll find out how special each one is" Haruhi pointed out, her expression still serious.

"I really doubt it" se mumbled.

"That's no good, is it Hikaru" said Kaoru in a fake surprise tone. I new what he was thinking. We were going to shut her off.

"No good indeed Kaoru" I answered. "What kind of teacher are you-"

"-If you can't even tell us apart" He continued. "What happens if one of does something bad-"

"-and you punish the other one." I continued, the woman was getting confused. "That's not fair"

"No fair at all!" we said together as we looked at her menacingly.

"Ok, just… don't talk during my class" she said, all red of embarrassment. She kept doing her class, as Kaoru and I stack out our tongues out behind her back.

Haruhi looked worried in Kaoru's direction. He grinned at her, and she blushed faintly, and kept paying attention to the class. Then she took a quick glance at me, and I winked at her, she smiled back and kept working. Nothing had changed very much. It was only me, who was wrong.

After class we had recess, as always we spent it inside the classroom. The three of us together. We discussed about today's host club. Tono had thought about doing a Tango styled reception. It was funny thinking about how Tono would try to imitate a Spanish accent and Honey-sempai would probably try to dance tango with Mori-sempai.

"Probably Tono'll try to use some fancy Spanish words" I said mockingly, as Kaoru laughed. "_Hermosa señorita_ (Beautiful lady) your eyes penetrate my chest and melt my _Corazon _(heart)"

"I wonder if Tamaki-sempai knows any Spanish" said Haruhi, deep in thought.

"I think he only knows Japanese and French, and he'll probably know English from school" Kaoru answered. Haruhi made a face to the thought of English.

"Now that I think about it, you're not very good at English Haruhi" I pointed out.

"We're Japanese, if we needed to talk English we would be born speaking it" she said. "Besides I'm not planning on ever leaving Japan"

"_Oh my God, that's no good"_ (a/n: if it is in italic, then it's supposed to be another language, in this case English) we both said together. Haruhi glared at us.

"I'm not that bad, I can understand that" she said. We laughed at our fail.

After class we went to the Club to get ready. Half way there we met with Tono and Kyouya-sempai. When we arrived to the door of the third music room, we saw Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai who came back from club activities (n/a: if you want to know, they are still in the same time as the original OHSHC, I can't get ride of them, they're so cute!). We opened the door just to find out that someone was already in there, looking around the room.

It was a small boy, with a cap on his blond head. He was dressed as a commoner, with a big shirt and baggy jeans, just like a Yankee, maybe he was a foreigner. He noticed our presence and glared at us arrogantly. His eyes were a dark blue, and his pupil was like the one of a cat, kind of scary. His hands were in his pockets, and he had this air of magnificence, too much for such a small boy.

"You must be the Host club" he said, he smirked; it made me kind of angry. His eyes posed on Haruhi, and they widened. He ran across the room and hugged her tightly; I could see Kaoru's jealousy as he watched how the foreign boy posed a kiss on her check. "Haruhi! I've missed you so much!"

"Yuki!" she said surprised. Kaoru shoved the blond boy away from Haruhi.

"_You little bastard_" the boy said as he stood up. Kaoru was about to go there to hit the foreign boy, but Haruhi grabbed his arm.

"Kaoru no!" my twin looked surprised at her. "Yuki's my cousin"

"Cousin!" we all said surprised.

We sat down in a sofa; Kaoru was already calm, but still glared angrily at Haruhi's cousin, Yuki. We all looked at the boy surprised; he didn't look anything like Haruhi. While Haruhi was dark haired and dark eyed, pretty common for Japanese, Yuki was blond with big blue eyes.

"My name is Yuki Jones, I'm Haruhi's cousin by her mother's side, our mother's were sisters, until now I've been raised in America with my family, until I decided to apply to Ouran for a music scholarship" he said shortly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Haruhi said as surprised as us.

"I wanted to surprise you, we haven't seen each other since we were 5 years old" Yuki answered. "I'm very pleased to see you have such nice friends" he smiled warmly, there it was, his personality was as laid off, and good-natured as Haruhi's. He had the same soft, nice smile. My heart kind of tightened in my chest.

"Is very nice to meet you to Jones-kun, but we must get ready for our club now" said Kyouya-sempai politely.

"Oh well, Haruhi let's go" Jones said as he stood up. He looked at Haruhi, but she didn't move. "Come on"

"Actually, I'm a host too" she answered.

"B-but… you're a girl" he said. He still was emotionless.

"No kidding, Sherlock" said Kaoru angrily.

"Shut up, _carrot head_" said Yuki. "I still have pending stuff with you". The boy was definitely a Yankee. "Haruhi you're a girl, why are you working as a host?"

"I have a debt to pay" she said, smiling nervously.

"And she still has a long way to go" said Kyouya-sempai. He looked at Yuki for a long time and then added. "But maybe… if you joined our staff, you could take half of the debt"

"You can't decide that, only Tono can… he can't join us, right Tono?" said Kaoru, looking desperately at Tono. Tono looked at Yuki Jones for a long time. Yuki grinned and looked almighty.

"He can! He's perfect for the character I wanted to add to our stuff, a fearless and confident guy, whose heart only belongs to one lady" said Tono dramatically. Yuki looked at Haruhi in a way that said, _is he mental or what?_ Haruhi just denied with her head.

"Is decided then, Jones Yuki is the newest member of the Ouran High School Host Club" said Kyouya-sempai.

Kaoru looked at me with that evil grin I knew so well, he was decided; we were going to prank the boy. Yuki in his side just stood motionless, looking around the room, totally oblivious of what was waiting for him.

"So you're disguised as a boy to work in the host club" Yuki said, as he was sitting next to Haruhi. Everyone was already changed into our black pant, black shirts and red tie.

"Yes, but anyways Yuki, is this ok with you?" said Haruhi, she had a worried face.

"Sure, why not, it might turn out to be interesting" said the foreigner.

"So, Yu-chan, why did you choose to come to Japan to study music?" asked Honey-sempai, as he was climbed as usual, in Mori-sempai's back.

"Yu-chan?" he looked at Haruhi, who just denied again with her head. "I chose Japan because its music program is highly better than America's, Asia has a ranking of the top musicians in the world, and the best American musicians have studied in Asia"

Honey-sempai looked puzzled. Kaoru left out a little laugh, and Jones immediately glared at him.

"Is there something funny about me? _Carrot head_" said Jones.

"Hikaru, this kid is no fun" the game started here. I didn't actually have a need to bother Yuki, but as a good twin, I had to support my brother.

"You probably won't be good at the club, you lack-" I said, as I stood next to Kaoru.

"-charisma, you have no charm and your conversations are-"

"-boring, which probably mean you won't be very popular, in short"

"You are not appropriate to be a host" we ended together. The blond boy didn't have any emotion in his face, only his sharp blue eyes were looked on us. The suddenly, a crooked smile appeared in his lips.

"_Really?_" said the boy. Haruhi started denying again with her head, it looks like we had hit the spot.

"To your positions everyone" said Tono loudly.

We took our positions in front of the door, which opened soundly, as we said "Welcome" the ladies walked into the room. Some eyes spotted our newest member, he was still motionless, and Kaoru grinned arrogantly. The blond boy glanced at us and smirked.

We went to our correspondent costumers, some girls asked for the new guy. I saw them as they approached the foreigner and paid attention to their conversation, curious of how he was going to act.

"Um… Jones-kun? Nice to meet you, I'm Himiko" one of the girls said timidly. The boy grinned at her with that almighty look; he approached her and kissed her in the cheek.

"That's a cute name, Himiko-chan" he said, looking at her with his sharp blue eyes. The girl laughed nervously and blushed as red as I've ever seen.

"I-I-I'm Ayeka" stuttered the other girl. He repeated the kiss, and grinned at the girl.

"I'm lucky that I get to enjoy my time with two lovely girls" the guy said, as he offered his arms to the girls, who grabbed them eagerly and accompanied the boy to his table.

Must of the people around the club had seen the scene, lot's of girls were blushed and talked between them about the blond boy. Kaoru looked really pissed by it. Haruhi was just smiling hopelessly at her cousin. Mori and Honey-sempai were surprised by the kid.

"As I expected from a foreigner, he knows how to treat the girls" said Kyouya-sempai next to me. I jumped surprised, I hadn't seen him there.

"You knew?" I asked surprised.

"Yuki Jones, height 1.70 meters, eyes dark blue, hair blond, father English, mother Japanese, music scholarship. Psychological profile: highly confident, very charming, cult smooth language and good manners" Said Kyouya-sempai as he recited Yuki's profile, how didn't I imagined it before. "In other words, a ladies man".

So Yuki Jones was a ladies man. But there was something that wasn't quite right to it, and I couldn't figure out what. They boy had a strange feeling. I saw him talking to the girls, Himiko and Ayeka, he had this feline smile which went to tone with his sharp eyes, and he looked like a malicious cat with that expression. Our clients and lots of the girls looked at the boy, blushing. But still, there was something not quite right, about it.

**I know that some of you may have already figured out the plot of the story. But still, I've dreamt of writing this since the first time I saw OHSHC, so please have hope in me and keep reading. I would appreciate you reviews and opinions.**

**Gus.**


	2. Haruhi syndrome

Ok so, I started writing this just after I finished writing the first chapter so… I'm not going to talk about reviews, just leave them if you feel like it, no pressure.

**Melodies of an Angel**

**2. Haruhi syndrome.**

Soon enough, Yuki had moved up to levels of popularity between the hosts, only in his first day. The boy had talent. Kaoru's anger grew bigger with this, even though the kid kissed all the girls in the cheek; I knew it would be hard for Kaoru to drop it.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, did you know? Yuki-kun is going to be in your class" said one of our clients.

"Really? That means I get to be her classmate" said one of the girls who were with Mori-sempai, behind them.

"Your class is becoming the host class" giggled our other client. "Aren't you happy, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun?" the twincest show began.

"Actually… with this I feel like Hikaru might forget about me" said Kaoru shyly. I hugged him tightly as always.

"Kaoru, don't think that, I could never forget you" I said as fake tears went down my cheeks.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru looked up to me, also with fake tears rolling down his eyes.

Our clients squealed in excitement, as they blushed intensely. I took a glance to see if the new guy had noticed our act. But he was too occupied attending 4 ladies at the time. He noticed my look, and made a smile, he looked like a satisfied lion. It kind of gave me the creeps; I knew he was hiding something.

"That kid… is really good" Tono appeared suddenly next to me. I didn't flinch, already used to Tono's weird behaviour. He was kind of gloomy.

"He's just like the character you wanted" Kaoru mumbled angrily.

We paid attention to Yuki's act. Haruhi had just approached them with more tea.

"Thank you, cousin" said Yuki politely, as he took in his hands the trail with tea and cakes. I noticed how his arms wavered a little under the weight of the content.

"Yuki-san and Haruhi-kun are cousins?" said one of his clients, mesmerized.

"Yes" answered Haruhi, smiling kindly, as always.

"Don't we look alike?" said Yuki, while smiling as kindly as Haruhi. My heart tightened again, don't know why. You could almost see sparkles shining around both cousins. His clients started nodding in agreement.

"They are so shiny" mumbled Tono with broken voice, while he pouted.

"Is very good for the income" said Kyouya-sempai, as he calculated something in his board. "Maybe we should join them together, they give off the same… feeling" Kyouya-sempai looked suspicious.

"Our ladies won't stop talking about Yu-chan and Haru-chan" said Honey-sempai as he approached us. "They are indeed… shiny".

"Oh." Mori-sempai.

"Haruhi is the nice guy natural style, while Yuki is the charming modern foreigner style" said Kyouya-sempai, analyzing the situation.

"What about me Kyouya! I thought I was the charming foreigner" said Tamaki-sempai in a childish way.

"Tamaki you're the romantic prince style, we all know that" Kyouya-sempai pointed out.

"Oh." Mori-sempai.

"They are awfully alike though" Honey-sempai added, he also looked weird, as he was analysing something very seriously. His eyes widened, and then he went back to normal. "Right, Takahashi?" Mori-sempai looked at Honey-sempai and nodded, the small one grinned.

"Well, everybody should go back to work" Kyouya-sempai dismissed our little gathering and everybody went back to their costumers.

I still thought that Kyouya and Honey-sempai's attitude was quite suspicious. And I knew it had something to do with that Jones boy. Only if I could figure out what was behind those cat-like features, behind that arrogant smile, and mighty personality.

When club activity ceased we took a moment to comment on today's work. We all sat in the table, while Kyouya-sempai made some accounting of today's resources.

"Well Jones-kun, you got quite a lot of ingress today, you were really popular between the costumers" Kyouya-sempai pointed out.

"I think it might have been my boring attitude or my lack of charisma" he said arrogantly.

"You little prick" Kaoru mumbled as he stood up angrily.

"You have something to say? _Carrot head_" Yuki mocked him, while he grinned. "You know, I may shorten your nick name to just _carrots_, taking in count that you barely have brains, the head part doesn't suit you quite well, _carrots._"

"That's it!" Kaoru shouted as he crossed the table and grabbed Yuki by the shirt. Suddenly his expression froze, his eyes wide open, he stood there astonished for a few moments before quickly letting Yuki go.

"Well, that's no way of treating a lady" Yuki said while he straightened the black shirt.

"Lady?" I asked.

"She's a girl, didn't you notice when I said Haruhi and her were alike?" Kyouya-sempai said in an obvious tone.

"Of course not! You could've been more specific!" I complained.

"Kyouya, how could you keep this from me!" Tono said offended.

"I'm sorry with all this" Haruhi apologized. "Yuki told me earlier that he wanted to keep her gender a secret because of all the prejudice against women in the music department"

"I can't believe your stupidity" Yuki mumbled" then I'll present myself again" she took the black tango hat off, her long blond hair fell on her back in soft waves. "My full name is Yuki Mary Jones, I'm a **female** student in Ouran with a music scholarship, specialised in the violin, my nationality is American, and my mother language in _English_, any questions?"

Tono, Kaoru and I were astonished looking at the beautiful girl, while her deep blue eyes blinked in obliviousness, she was definitely Haruhi's cousin, a bit more fouled mouthed, but that's to expect from a foreigner.

"So that means I got jealous of a girl?" Kaoru whispered next to me.

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you _carrots_, but that only means you love my cousin a lot, so… I approve of him, Haru" Yuki said, while smiling to her cousin. Haruhi blushed in embarrassment. "As for the other one, nice to meet you Hikaru-san, Haruhi told me a lot about you and your brother in her letters, as well as he told me about Tamaki-san, Mori-san, Honey-san and Kyouya-san, from today on, please take care of me" She bent down, and raised her head up again with that feline smile. With her mane floating around her face she looked like a playful Lion.

We were stuck with other case of Haruhi syndrome, a girl disguised as a really hot boy. Although I had the thought, that keeping this one would be much, much more difficult.

The next morning, when we arrived to the classroom, there was quite a wreck in the class; you could hear the girl's squeals from meters away. When we got to the class, we saw a circle around the seat next to Haruhi. As we approached the crowd I identified a flat dark blue hat, with short blond hair peeking from under it. I instantly recognized Yuki. The girls were surrounding her, asking her questions about America and about her music.

"Yuki-sama, you speak English fluently, right?" one of the girls said.

"Yes, is my mother tongue" she answered, while grinning, which made them squeal even more. She was worst than Tono.

"You play the violin right? Would you play something for us now?" another girl asked.

"I am mostly sorry, but I'll only play during my practice time, during the rest of the day I would like to enjoy it with your company" she said, winking at the girl with her bright, blue eyes. My chest tightened again.

"Ok everybody, to your seats" the teacher said as he walked into the classroom, quickly the crowd dissolved and we were able to take out seats. "Ok, everybody, as you noticed we have a new student in our class, Jones, please come to the front and present yourself" the girl walked to the front of the class with that powerful presence, and gazing at us with her sharp look, she posed her eyes on me. I felt stabbed by her eyes.

"Good Morning everyone, my name is Yuki Jones, I'm American, my father is English and my mother is Japanese, I got into Ouran by a music scholarship specialized in the Violin, I'm pleased to meet you" she bowed and came back to her seat. During her whole presentation she kept looking directly at me, like she could see right through my soul.

"Hikaru, you ok?" Kaoru asked me. I nodded and started paying attention to the teacher.

Class went by slowly, but recess finally arrived. As usual Haruhi came toward us, but also did Yuki. I looked at her, she didn't pay me attention, and she kept looking around the classroom obliviously.

"Do you like the school so far?" Haruhi asked her cousin, who stopped looking around the classroom just to set eyes on her.

"It is very beautiful, I think I may be comfortable here" she said.

"It is very nice" Haruhi said, both cousins stood silent, it didn't seem to bother them. I laughed a little to this scene, and Kaoru laughed with me. Yuki again, posed her eyes on me, which made me stop laughing and a little nervous.

"Could you stop glaring at me?" I asked kind of annoyed by the way her stare made me feel.

"Sorry, but you're eyes are very nice, they make me feel calm" she said bluntly. How come she could say something so embarrassing with a straight face. I blushed at this comment. "Haha, that's cute, I made you embarrassed" she said while grinning obviously amused.

I saw by the corner of my eyes how some girls giggled and looked at Yuki with dreamy eyes. If only they new they're wasting their time by liking a girl.

"Then look at Kaoru, he has the same eyes" I told her a little bit angry.

"Eeeh? I don't want to look at the _crazy carrot_, his stupidity might stick on me" she complained. It made me and Haruhi laugh.

"Yuki, be nice" she said at the blond girl, she looked at Kaoru with her sharp eyes, I noticed how he flinched.

"Look, I'm sorry I shoved you" he said, I leaned a little closer to the foreigner. "But is not like I would just stand there while a strange guy kisses and hugs my girlfriend ok?" this last bit he said in a whisper so nobody could hear us.

"Is ok _carrots_, I know you really like my cousin" Yuki said, and then smiled just like Haruhi, that gentle soft smile. I heard how some girls gasped and giggled quietly.

Finally I had found out the secret of Yuki, she had the Haruhi syndrome. But I still couldn't find out why my heart tightened up by the view of her sometimes, or why my limbs burned when I saw all the girls stealing glances from her. But I knew one thing. It was time to give our newest member a welcoming at the Hitachiin style.

**Well that's it, I'm not that proud of this chapter, but I do like the statement "Haruhi syndrome" others would just call it cross-dressing, but I like the other one better, I feel like I having got the best of the twins out yet, so I think maybe next chapter will be a lot of twins activity. Well thank you to the readers for your support, I appreciate it. **

**Gus.**


	3. The Twin's Welcoming

Well I'm really happy to see hoe some people have putted my story in their favourites and alerts, I didn't expect people to like my story, but I'm glad they did. So here is the rest of it…

**Melodies of an Angel**

**3. The twin's welcoming**

With Kaoru we decided to play a little prank on Yuki, we were planning on getting that obnoxious look off her face. It was time for the "Which one is Hikaru-kun game". We putted on our flat caps and went to her while she was with her costumers.

"So Yuki… do you want to play with us" we said together, while our arms were locked over our shoulders.

"Only if the ladies agree with it" he said looking at the three girls, he leaned close to one while he posed a hand on her cheek and caressed it. "Would you mind if I played with the twins a little while?" he said softly.

"N-no, i-is alright" she stuttered, while the other two squealed excited.

"What do you want _carrots_?" she asked with that obnoxious expression.

"Let's play, which one is Hikaru-kun game!" we said together as we turned around them. An evil side grin stood in the corner of her mouth, while she cleared her view from her flat blue hat.

"Oh dang, you really got me there _carrots_" she said sarcastically, I was standing on her right side, and I could see how her foreign blue eyes looked at me, I got stiff. "_Carrots _is on my left, while Hikaru-san is on my right"

"Bleh! Wrong" we said together.

"Don't lie" said Haruhi smiling. "Yuki's right"

We didn't say anything, Yuki had only known us for a few days but she could already recognize us. How come the Fujioka family had something so powerful on us, that they could know us so well? Maybe we had changed somehow.

"Ladies would you like to try to guess?" we asked to Yuki's costumers. They answered wrong, most of them answered wrong, then how come Yuki did it right.

She kept looking at me with those penetrating blue eyes, I felt as she was carving a hole in my face, and my heart tightened again, I should probably go visit the doctor about it. She stood there; white skin, sharp eyes, cat-like pupils, serious expression. She was like a statue of an angelic little boy. I bet she would be even more beautiful in a women dress.

She went to talk with Haruhi, this one looked very serious, but Yuki didn't have an expression at all, it seems that Haruhi had said something important, as Yuki's eyes looked down, and then straight up again, she said something to Haruhi and smiled kindly. It was a complete façade and I could notice, but apparently Haruhi didn't.

"Hikaru-kun, you ok?" one of our clients asked, as she noticed how I was looking at the Fujioka cousins.

"Yes, I was just wondering if Kaoru would prefer to be with the Fujioka family instead of me, it seems he likes them so much more" I said shyly.

"Don't be silly Hikaru, you know you are the only family for me" he said while hugging me. Our clients squealed and we look maliciously at the Fujioka family.

Yuki caught a gaze of us, she instantly put her hands on Haruhi's head, kissed her forehead and then pressed her own against Haruhi's. Instantly lots of sighs and squeals were heard around the room. Yuki smiled back at us maliciously while Haruhi didn't have idea of what was going on.

We looked annoyed at them. We kept our twincest act, which I never actually understood, how will two twins love each other if they look exactly the same way… is like loving yourself.

"There's something that disturbs me from that girl" said Kaoru, also looking at the cousin's talk. "She's so… empty".

That was it, I couldn't figure it out, but Kaoru had, the reason why Yuki's stare was so penetrating was because there was no end to it, it was empty, like in a deep dark hole, you could see her smile kindly, but her eyes said everything, she was empty and emotionless. I wonder what made her like that.

"Certainly she is… that girl" said Tono, this time he was talking serious. "Kyouya, what do we know"

"Yuki Mary Jones, violinist, she was born in the U.S. her mother abandoned her when she was 3 and her father died last year, she came back to Japan with some of the money her heredity and applied to Ouran's music department, she ingressed with outstanding skills, besides her cousin's family, she doesn't have any other relatives. Besides violin, she's also talented in piano, guitar and battery… in short she's a musical genius" Kyouya-sempai read her report. I still wonder how he gets that much information.

"She's alone then" said Honey-sempai his eyes looking sad. "If I had lost that much, I don't think there would be much left of me either".

"And yet she seems fine" Tono looked at her with such emotion. My stomach twirled, as a monster growled inside me.

"Hikaru… I have an idea" Kaoru looked at me smiling. I new exactly what he was thinking about.

We all looked at the two girls attending our clients before telling the rest our plan.

"Good Morning!" we said together to the classroom.

"Good Morning" people answered as we walked to our seats.

"Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru good morning" Haruhi saluted as we sat down behind her. We looked around looking for Yuki, but we didn't spot her. "Where's Yuki?" we asked.

"She's practicing" Haruhi answered. "She's in the club room, as is the only one empty this time in the morning"

"Oh… Hikaru, why don't you got tell her that club will start half an hour late today" said Kaoru while winking at me. I didn't really want to go alone but I might as well let the couple have some alone time.

"Eh? Why?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"I'll tell you that now" Kaoru winked at her and she laughed. I left instantly.

While walking alone down the hall people greeted me and asked me where my brother was, this last thing happened quite often, guess we didn't have much time to ourselves independently often enough. I reached the third music room and heard a melody coming out. The door was closed. I opened it slightly; careful of not making any noise so I didn't disrupt her.

She was sitting on the piano, the violin posing on her shoulder, her chin pressed against it has her left hand fingers moved through the cords and her right hand moved the bow up and down with calculated flow. A peaceful smile on her mouth and her eyes closed enjoying the music. She was playing a fast song, powerful, her hand started to move faster and faster, but the sound was clear, no mistakes; it was amazing, her torso moved along with the music as she was dancing. Her song finished with some touches of the cords. I stood there looking at her while her static limbs dropped down.

"I really don't appreciate it when someone over hears my rehearsals, Hikaru" she said in a soft voice as her deep blue eyes finally open, stabbing my body.

"You're really amazing aren't you" I said smiling friendly, just to tick her off a bit. "How sad that sound comes from such a plain girl, who were you playing?"

"Ravel – Tzigane" she said, non-offended. "_He's really… something_" she said while that same peaceful smile crossed her mouth for a few seconds, to then become serious. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh right! I came to tell you that club activities will start half an hour later than normal" I said as I left quickly. "See you in class!"

I ran away before she could ask me anything. The plan was going really well. During class I pretended to pay attention so she wouldn't ask me any questions, even though it was useless to do it, as she didn't even show curiosity about the change in schedule. During the whole day she didn't talk about anything about the club, and during classes she just looked outside the window. I really wish I could know what she was thinking. What was behind that blank expression, or what was missing.

She disappeared again during lunch time. I didn't look for her, as she was probably rehearsing again, anything she was doing; she would probably want to do it alone. Even though she was cheerful with Haruhi, and cared for her, they didn't seem to be really close.

"Haruhi how was your relationship with Yuki before she came here?" I asked while we were eating.

"Well… I haven't seen her since I was 5 years old, so we didn't talk much, we did exchange letters a lot, but last year, when uncle died… she didn't write to me anymore, I was really worried you know? I didn't know were she was staying or with whom, as she didn't have any relatives in America, I thought she may had gone to England to live with her grandparents, but I never thought she would come to Japan" she said.

"Where is she staying here?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"She said she had rented an apartment with the money she had left, and that she was working part time to pay the rent, without spending the money she has left" Haruhi said, the she looked down, really sad. "I wish I could take her in, but we don't have any space, and is already hard for my father to sustain us two".

"I don't think she has any problems, she doesn't have to make much effort in class, as she's here only for music, so having a part-time job for her wont be harming" I tried to make her feel better. She gave me a small smile. In that instant we saw Yuki coming toward us.

"Oh Yuki, where were you?" Haruhi asked as the blond kid sat next to her, fixing her hat.

"I was talking with Kyouya" she answered simply as she drank a box of juice, and grabbed a sushi roll from Haruhi's lunch.

"Yuki! You have to show more respects for your upperclassmen, you have to address them with honorific" Haruhi said reprimand.

"How troublesome" she murmured. Haruhi sighed. "Japanese people take notice in such irrelevant things"

"Well that's the way we work" Haruhi said slightly annoyed. Yuki didn't answer to her cousin's annoyance. She kept looking oblivious as always. "I'll be taking my leave now" she went away with her stuff, back to the classroom. We both stood up to go with her, but Yuki didn't move.

"You not coming?" I asked to the girl who sat there, motionless.

"No, it would be better if I didn't" she said careless.

"Look, you only have to…" I started talking to her.

"Hikaru" she cut me, she looked up at me, with those cold penetrating eyes. "This doesn't concern you" she gave me the chills.

I didn't say anything and left her there, as I saw from the corner of my eye how some girls approached her, and a nice smile appeared in her mouth, as she received the girls who came to talk to her. It was a total mystery.

When class ended, Haruhi was still mad at Yuki, this would be bad for our plan, and like a life saviour, Tono appeared in the door, asking to speak with Yuki, I looked at him, and recognized a look that I hadn't seen for ages, it was the same look he had when he asked us to join the host club. We left the room, taking a last glance at the empty class room with only the two foreigners inside.

**Narrator POV.**

It was only Tamaki and Yuki in the classroom. Yuki was sitting in her chair while looking outside the window, oblivious about Tamaki's presence there. He didn't say anything either, just stood there watching at the girl, until the silence took over the best of Tamaki.

"Oh! This is so boring!" he complained as a child as he approached Yuki.

"Then maybe you should leave" she said.

"But… but I want to talk with you" he said, sitting in front of the girl.

"About?" she looked at him with the piercing eyes.

"I'm worried, you look sad" he sad, with a serious expression.

"What are you talking about! I'm so happy, I have everything I wanted!" the girl said smiling very convincible.

"Liar… you say you're fine, but you and I, and everybody in the club know that is not true" said Tamaki, surprising the girl for an instant. "Why are you so sad, Yuki-chan?"

"Don't call me Yuki-chan" she said coldly, her sharp eyes twice as scary. "And my reasons are none of your concern".

"They are" said the boy standing up. "You say it's none of my concern, but as your friend, everything that hurts you is my concern".

"and what are you going to do if I tell you" she said, again none emotion in her expression.

"Well... I-I don't know, I would do everything in my reach to help you" said Tamaki, looking at her very seriously. The eyes of the girl opened wide and some tears appeared in the corner of them.

"Ta-Tamaki that's so noble" she whispered with a light flush and looking to the side. The boy flushed to his ears. "But completely useless" she added with a straight face again, all the fake sweet act blown away. Tamaki's blood drained in disappointment. The girl stood up to leave the room. "It would be better for you to leave me alone… it could go against you, sooner or later" this last she said in a whisper.

Tamaki followed her to the third music room. Still disappointed by the lack of honesty the girl had with herself and with him, it was obvious she wanted people to worry about her, she wanted to tell. But it looked that what made her so carefree and oblivious was too big to be left out in just one conversation, she was a long period work.

"You know… you remind me of the twins" he said softly, the girl didn't made any sign to be listening, but he continued, "two years ago, I met the twins, they were looked up in their own little world and wouldn't let anyone approach, but they wanted them to get in, they wanted people to get to know them, but the fear was stronger, fear of rejection and disappointment"

"Tamaki" she said standing in front of the door of the room. "I'm not hiding it because of fear of rejection" she said.

**Hikaru POV**

Yuki opened the door, and instantly we screamed all together "SURPRISE!" the girl jolted and instantly went back to her bored expression. She walked in watching us wearing a bunch of weird accessories, like hats with the American flag on them, big glasses or funny neck ties. She laughed, it was a bright nice laugh, and the best of all it was real.

"_Oh god! You sure are all plain stupid_" she said laughing._ "Dear Lord, y'all should go to a specialist"_

"Welcome to the Host club Yuki" Haruhi said smiling.

"Thanks cous" said the girl.

"Welcome _Yankee_" I and Kaoru said hugging her. She struggled out of our hug quickly.

"Thanks, did you plan all this?" Yuki asked Haruhi.

"No really, I was just told about it today, it seems that the rest of the club planned it all by them selves"

"Because we thought that Yu-chan missed home" said Honey-sempai smiling at the girl.

"We wanted you to feel good here, so the twins came up with the idea of officially celebrating your ingress to the Host club" said Tono approaching the girl. "We are all a family you know? And you are part of it too"

"_Thanks_" said the girl with a light blush and with a faint moved expression.

"That's so cute!" we all said, except Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya-sempai, while we hugged the new girl.

"Get of me!" she screamed, struggling to get out of our tight jail.

**Well that's it, now I'm focusing more in Yuki's story; I've planned the whole dark past already, and the mystery of the new girl.**

**Hope you keep reading and leave me more post! Tomorrow last test and then I will have time to write more!**

**Gus.**


	4. Nightmares

**God, it's been so long since I last wrote, don't know how many years, but well, walking down memory lane brought me here so I might as well continue some of my work, right?**

**Melodies on an Angel**

**4. Nightmare**

**Yuki POV**

"_Run Yuki, run!" a gunshot told me all I needed to know, in the background Ave María was playing…_

Nightmares, again. How hard was it to just have one good night sleep. I rose from my bed as I knew already that regaining sleep would be impossible, I picked up my violin and just let my hands flow as the melody played in my head, unstoppable, making it impossible to run away, Ave María, such beautiful sound, but so horrible at the same time.

I stared out the window, as a blood red moon shined in the high sky, the same blood red moon I've been seeing since that day. I wonder if everybody sees it the same way, if it will ever be clear again. What does it matter anyway, it's not like I'm going to escape from this, my fate is written in the same blood red ink.

**Hikaru POV**

We arrived early as always, finally it was Friday. It had been 2 months since the school year started, and since cat eyed woman arrived to our school and club. Everyone had grown to her personality, even though the mystery behind the emptiness in her eyes hadn't been resolved, many had decided to dismiss it.

"_It's none of our business what she thinks or what she feels, she is just a mean to get our income"_ had said Kyouya sempai, as cold as ever.

"_When she is ready to open up to us she will, she has always been one to keep secrets"_ said Haruhi, which had eased many of the club. But I just couldn't shake it away, the feeling that what was behind her thoughts was something very dark.

I decided to shake of the thoughts and focus on today. As we entered the room there was a, recently, common scenery. A bunch of girls surrounded Yuki's table, this one had fallen asleep, using his arms as a pillow. Many of the girls were taking pictures, most of them where unknown faces, probably brought to the classroom by the others.

About a month ago it started to happen, before that it was just Yuki arriving to school with a tired face, evidently showing a lack of sleep. When Haruhi asked what was happening, she said it was Jetlag, but after the weeks started to pass, jetlag wasn't a good excuse anymore, and every day the girl seemed more and more tired. When she started to fall asleep every morning before class, the rumor spread fast and every morning we would find the crowd of girl taking pictures of the "sleeping prince".

"_Lately I've been staying up late to study"_ she said when Haruhi asked again. But we weren't buying it, as she was a music scholarship, she didn't need to keep great grades, just to pass every subject, which wasn't hard as she had Haruhi to teach her. It was definitely something else.

A yawn pulled me away from my thoughts. Yuki stretched her arms and legs, as she opened her mouth widely and stuck her tongue out. Jeez, she was just like a cat. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes to clear them.

"_What time is it?"_ he asked to one of the girls with the camera, she blushed tomato red and pulled her camera back.

"When in Japan, speak Japanese" said Kaoru, giving a friendly knock on his head, Yuki glared at him and rubbed the place. "And its eight thirty so time to wake up, class it's about to begin"

"Ok everyone, shows over, you may come back for recess when the _Yankee_ falls asleep again"

The girls left the room disappointed, just as the teacher walked in with an exasperated look. Yuki crossed her arms and gave in to her needs once again. I looked at her, the only thing I liked about this situation is that I didn't felt intimidated, as her eyes were closed, it was like looking to a sleeping lion, as long as it stayed asleep it was harmless.

"I can't concentrate in sleeping if you are staring at me" she said, without opening her eyes, quickly I turned my head towards the board.

"I-I wasn't staring at you" I replied, embarrassed.

"_Whatever…_ I just want to sleep" she said boringly. Before falling asleep once more. In her dreams she whispered "_cut it off…"_ Cut off what? Was she dreaming? I wondered what could be going on in her head, if it was a dream or a nightmare, I steeled a glance at her from the corner of my eye, and just enough to see a little tear roll down her cheekbone.

My heart sank.

**Yuki POV**

I needed a good sleep, after the first class I decided to skip the rest, so I went to the only place I knew it would be empty. I really enjoyed the music room, it was the perfect place for me to relax, there was the piano and my violin, and if only I had eight arms like an octopus I would be able to play my own orchestra.

When I arrived to the room I noticed it was already occupied, I would have turned around and kept walking if there wasn't that familiar sound coming off from the room, someone was playing the piano. I walked into Tamaki, he looked peaceful, so different from when he was yapping about girls and nonsense. I recognized immediately the song, though I had never heard it in piano, I just couldn't resist and hurried to take out my violin, and played along with him. _La Noyée _by Yann Tiersen.

This song, I felt such a hypocrite while playing it. It was a song full of life, full of joy, it was a song to scream and shout and laugh. It was a song for someone who celebrated life. I definitely wasn't able to celebrate life, not if I felt nothing. But my hands kept moving anyway, as if dancing in the chords against my will. I gasped when the song finished, it was definitely an out body experience, it was magic.

"That was so exhilarating" said Tamaki smiling at me.

"It definitely was fun" I agreed.

"You seemed like a totally different person while playing, you looked so happy" he said. Poor boy, thought he had a breakthrough with me. Give up.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, my body craves music like a man craves water in the dessert, playing a song, is automatic, it's not me, it's them" I looked at my hands, moving my fingers. "_They're magic"_

I approached the piano and sat next to him. "I can easily play a happy song" I said as I interpreted _Butterfly Etude by Chopin_. "And change quickly to a gloomy "instantly switched to _Pathetique by Beethoven_. "My feelings have nothing to do with it, for as you can see my body channels its own thoughts and it does not need my own emotions to interpretate a good song. **That** is what makes me an outstanding musician"

"That is very sad, for if you can't express yourself throughout your body, how will you let out all that you have inside" he said, looking extremely sad. I hated when people looked at me like that.

"I have nothing to let out" I replied dryly. I assumed the conversation finished and decided to lie down in a couch. I was exhausted, just wanted to sleep. "Wake me up when it's club time", I said just before I hear the door close.

As I dozed off the music began playing again, _Ave María_, I knew what came next, but just as I can't control my body when the music plays, I can't control my dreams and keep the nightmares from coming, so I guess I might as well give in to my fate, as I had done once before.

Because I felt nothing, so nothing could hurt me, or at least that's what I thought.

**Haruhi POV**

I still remember the day I met Yuki. It was when I was around 14, she had come to Japan, looking for my aunt, but, my mom had already passed away, and for that, we had lost all contact with my mother's relatives, which wasn't much because they never spoke to her either.

It was a rainy day, she had arrived to our department with a suitcase, soaking wet, at first I wondered if it was safe to let her in, as I had never seen a foreigner and her appearance was peculiar. She looked at me with despair.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" she asked. I nodded in response. "Can I talk to your mom? Please, I need to so much!"

My father rushed to the hall, and saw the strange foreign girl with curious eyes. "Please let me talk with your wife" she said to my dad. He lowered his eyes towards the floor.

"I'm sorry, but my mom passed away several years ago" I told the girl. She looked at me with wide eyes, which soon filled with tears. _I'm sorry_, she said, and turned to leave. I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't go. "May I ask, who are you?"

"I'm your cousin" she said in a soft voice.

"Why are you here?" asked my dad approaching us.

"I-I came, because I thought, if I talked to your mom, I would be able to find mine" she said, letting a tear escape from her eyes.

"Is she lost?" I asked.

"She… left when I was three" she answered. She grabbed my arm and looked deeply into my eyes. "Please if you know where to find her tell me".

"Come, have some tea it will calm you down" my dad approached her to the living room, entering her suitcase, as I went to make some black tea. "Now, tell us, what's your name?"

"Yuki, Yuki Mary Jones"

"Ok Yuki, does your father know where you are?" she denied with her head. "You better call him, just to let him know you are safe"

"He is in the US" she said softly.

"It doesn't matter, you can call the long distance" as I saw a little tick go in his mouth.

"Okay" I brought her the phone along with the tea. She dialed the number.

"_Hey dad… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… I'm fine… I'm in Japan… I'm not alone… I'm with some cousins… yeah, mom's sister… she's, she's dead… I just wanted to find her… I-I just wanted to know why… okay, I'll ask… love you too"_ even though I couldn't understand I knew she felt bad from her tone. "Um… do you mind, is I stay here, until my daddy arrives tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure" said my dad with a smile.

We prepared another mattress in my room, when night fell upon us, we all went to sleep. It was around 2 o'clock when I woke up, there was a soft sound coming from the living room. I opened the door just a little bit so I could see what it was. Yuki was laying against the wall, violin on her shoulder playing a tune. If my memory didn't fail, it was the _Ave Maria_, I had learned about it in music, at school. My eyes shifted from the instrument to her face, it had a very sad expression, and the tear marks in her cheeks were pretty obvious, it was like a crying angel. I closed the door again, and laid in my bed thinking… just thinking.

The next day Yuki's father came to pick her up at noon, after that we exchanged few postcards but never saw each other face to face again. Until now, I still wonder what would have happened if Yuki had met her mother.

**Wow, so much time without writing I still feel a little rusty. Well I know I abandoned the story, but it happens to the bets of us, so now I'm picking up.**

**Hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
